Ice (type)
The Ice type (Japanese: こおりタイプ Ice type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Ice-type Pokémon are Lorelei, a former member of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Pryce of Mahogany Town, Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four, Candice of Snowpoint City, Brycen, the former Gym Leader of Icirrus City, and Wulfric of Snowbelle City. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Ice-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Ice-type Pokémon cannot be by Ice-type moves. Generation II onwards Ice-type Pokémon are immune to weather damage. In Generation II, Ice-type Pokémon cannot be by Ice-type moves. Starting in Generation III, Ice-type Pokémon cannot be frozen. As of Generation VII, Ice-type Pokémon are also immune to . Characteristics Defense The Ice type is considered by many to be the worst of all types defensively. It only resists itself and, while immune to , the effects of , and (as of Generation VII), it carries weaknesses to , , , and . Additionally, double weaknesses are common amongst Ice types, especially to the type. As a result, most Ice types have more weaknesses than resistances. Despite this, their defensive capabilities can be enhanced by using during a hailstorm, as it halves damage from physical and special moves for five turns and stacks with the effects of and . Offense Offensively, because the fact that double weaknesses to Ice are fairly common, especially due to and types, Ice is one of the most commonly-used attacking types. Ice also pairs well with other common attacking types, notably , which deals at least neutral damage to all types resisting Ice and covers and , and , which deals at least neutral damage to all types that resist Ice, while also being super-effective against Water. Some Ice-type Pokémon can use a few moves, which cover their weaknesses to Fire and Rock. Pokémon are often compared with Ice-type Pokémon, as most of the former can also effectively use Ice attacks, which cover their major weakness of and , which resist their moves. However, some Ice types have an advantage over Water types due to the introduction of in Generation VI (an Ice-type move that is exclusively learned by Ice types and ), as it can deal super-effective damage to most Water types. As of Generation VII, is less likely to hit the target if it’s used by Pokémon other than Ice types. Contest properties When used in Pokémon Contests, most Ice-type moves become moves, with two moves being the only exceptions. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 40 Ice-type Pokémon or 5.0% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Ice-type in at least one of their forms, including Alola Forms), making it the rarest type. Pure Ice-type Pokémon |} Half Ice-type Pokémon Primary Ice-type Pokémon |} Secondary Ice-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Ice type A Pokémon with , , , , , or will become an Ice-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with an Ice-type move, uses an Ice-type move, is sent out against an Ice-type opponent, if the weather is hail, if it is holding an Ice Memory, or if it is holding an Icicle Plate or Icium Z. Exclusive Abilities Only Ice-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Ice-type Pokémon are generally listed as Pokémon. Ice-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with no resistances. Ice-type Pokémon are strong against and Pokémon, whilst and Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Ice-type Pokémon of any generation, with seven, and Generation VII introduced the fewest Ice-type Pokémon, with only . * Generation I introduced the most Ice-type moves of any generation, with six, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Ice-type moves, with only . * The Ice type has more unique combinations with other types than any other type has, with 11. * Although the Ice-type existed since Generation I, pure Ice-type Pokémon were not introduced until Generation III. * Similar to moves, all Ice-type moves were moves in Generation III. * Only the type has a lower number of resistances than the Ice-type, having no resistances (but one immunity). Ice only resists itself. * Ice is the only type for which a specialist was not introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. * Ice is the only super effective type against the and that does not in turn resist them. * Ice-type attacks are resisted by all types that Pokémon resist. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=こおり (氷) Kōri |zh_yue=冰 |zh_cmn=冰 |cs=Ledový |da=Is |nl=IJs |fi=Jää |fr=Glace |de=Eis |el=Πάγου Págou |he=קרח Kerach |hu=Jég |is=Ís |id=Es |it=Ghiaccio |ko=얼음 Eol'eum |no=Is |pl=Lodowy |pt=Gelo |ro=Gheață |ru=Лёд Lyod |sk=Ľadový |es=Hielo |sv=Is |th=น้ำแข็ง N̂ảk̄hæ̆ng |vi=Băng }} de:Eis fr:Glace it:Ghiaccio (tipo) ja:こおり pl:Lód (typ) zh:冰（属性）